donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Ape War
Warning: This page contains theoretical information based on the research and speculation of one or several other users. It has not been officially verified by Nintendo and its factual accuracy can be disputed. The Great Ape War was a war between the Kongs (aka the Primate Alliance) and the Kremlings (aka the Kroc-Army) alluded to have taken place sometime between the classic arcade Donkey Kong 3 and Donkey Kong Country. Video Kongs Funky Kong ,'' in his army attire.]] ]] Funky Kong was known as the "Brown Baron" for being the greatest pilot in the war, though he lost his tail after General Klump shot him down during a dog fight. This is why many people believe Funky Kong is an ape, but he is actually half monkey, half ape due to dominate genes from Donkey Kong Jr., his father, and recessive genes from an unknown female monkey for a mother, the parents of both the present DK (his younger self also has a tail) and Funky. Funky refers to himself as a monkey multiple times, for example in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong 64. Funky's involvement in the war could be the reason why he has various types of weapons for sale and has different ammo for each of the said weapons at his Weapon's Shop. He wears an Army Outfit and even repaired a crashed plane with a Barrel. Commander Cranky Kong Cranky Kong when he was younger was the main Commander and Lead Organizer of the Ape Alliance. Though his loss against Stanley the Bugman shattered his hopes and dreams, The Great Ape War is likely (specifically fighting General Krusha in a long drawn out fight) what took the biggest toll on his health, giving him a hunchback and requiring a cane to walk. It is assumed that Cranky was still in top shape during the war, as he brought it to an end after defeating General Krusha in a final battle. , who appeared in volume #69 of Nintendo Power.]] Donkey Kong Jr. Donkey Kong Jr. likely fought in The War in order to keep his family safe. It is thought that his disappearance in the games prior to Donkey Kong Country is linked to the war. It's unknown if DK Jr. survived the war or simply disappeared. Fans theorize that a mysterious unused Kong character wearing a fedora could be a disguised Jr.. Kremlings from the DKC TV Series (wears military equipment that was likely left behind by humans).]] General Klump General Klump was the lead pilot of the Kroc-Army during the war. Klump is responsible for shooting down the Biplane Barrel, piloted by Funky, resulting in the loss of his tail. General Krusha artwork from ''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) (wears military equipment that was likely left behind by humans).]] General Krusha was the most formidable soldier in the Kroc-Army, which contrasted greatly with his low intelligence. He would often be sent on reconnaissance missions to retrieve the Crystal Coconut from the Primate Alliance, failing every time. His climactic showdown against Cranky Kong ended the war. Kommander K. Rool ]] In the days of the war, K. Rool was not the leader of the Kroc-Army but a high-ranking Commander (it is unknown who he succeeded afterwards). K. Rool is responsible for ordering both Generals Klump and Krusha on various missions which almost always failed. K. Rool owns many pieces of Technology such as The Flying Krock, KAOS, and the Blast-O-Matic. K. Rool isn't actually a King, it's simply a role he likes to role-play as because it makes him feel powerful. Fans have speculated that K. Rool may have multiple personality disorder, evident with his many disguises and blood shot eyes as well as hatred towards the Kongs and attaining their magical Banana Hoard to starve them to death despite K. Rool himself hating Bananas as revealed in DK: Jungle Climber. Mr. X : the speculated leader]] It's possible Mr. X (a beta character that appears to be a military leader) may have been the one of Kremling Kuthroats leaders and captain in Haunted Hall in Gloomy Gulch during the The War where he was assassinated and becomes a undead ghost skeleton known as Kackle. Inner-Army conflicts artwork from Donkey Kong Country (SNES). ]] Manky Kong Betrayal When the future was looking bleak for the Primate Alliance, certain groups started questioning whether the war could truly be won, others may have assisted the Kremlings in stealing the Banana Hoard. One specific group, the Manky Kongs, began to prioritize the survival of their kind alone, resulting in a rebellion against the Primate Alliance and joining the Unknown Enemy/Kremlings. The Alliance did not forgive them for this and the Manky race remained Kong Family Rejects throughout history. While uncertain, it is speculated something similar may have happened with the Minkeys. It is unknown how Lanky Kong, being a reject orangutan, was accepted into the Kong Family later on. It's possible that he was too young and silly to understand or be involved in the betrayal, or he was more close with the main family of Kongs. Chained Kong and the Smithy Gang : likely Prisoners of War and slaves]] Chained Kongs thought to be Prisoners of War, they were captured and taken to the Mushroom Kingdom, they appear serving the Smithy Gang against their will in Super Mario RPG as slaves. It's speculated that the Smithy Gang helped the Unknown Enemy/Kremlings during The War. Human Involvement and Technolgy/Alchemy ]] ]] ]] As the Kremlings are too stupid and primitive to build Technology on their own and still stuck in the Pirate Age as everything they make is still made of wood, same with the Viking Snowmads who are also primitive (despite their relatively higher intelligence compared to the Kremlings). In DKC Returns and DKC Tropical Freeze showcases modern age ruins featuring bricks and mortar, clear glass windows, airplane parts, and still getting a limited source of power, suggesting that in some form, The War is still continuing without the Kongs being directly involved. Humans likely had involvement on Donkey Kong Island leaving leftover supplies, advanced tech, giant metal oil factories, and a soul attached Oil Drum behind for the Kremlings to find and use, inluding military equipment, weaponry, army helmets, ammo belts, and military uniforms. Bazooka Bear and the "Kremean War" ]] Bazooka Bear is apparently an old war veteran of the "Kremean War" (no doubt a war against the Kremlings) some time ago, and now still lives in a barracks stationed in Mekanos. Additional Info *The War could have referenced the Banana Wars (in which the militarized occupying force of the United States sought to subject tropical countries and exploit them for its own enrichment. Sounds a little like the Kremlings—an industrialized, belligerent group of conquerors who invade Donkey Kong Island to steal the Kongs’ prized bananas). **It's speculated by fans that K. Rool either represents North America or works for them, aside from similarities to common real-world grievances, it also has small references to World War II, Bay of Pigs Invasion, and the Dominican Civil War such as the crashed World War II-era Cargo Propeller Plane (as Jets were not used yet and all of which America involved themselves in) found at the start of Mangrove Cove that Donkey Kong and his pals destroy upon arriving (it still has enough energy to keep TV screens on). ***In Trunk Twister there are plenty of crashed propeller planes even some that are still on fire or partially running. ****In Donkey Kong Country during the "Fake Credits" part of the King K. Rool fight, he is referred to as "Kommander K. Rool". **K. Rool was once a student of Wrinkly KongWrinkly's words: "When you see Kaptain K. Rool, can you ask him if he has done his homework?" - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. ***Wrinkly Kong confirmed that at Kong Kollege the only thing the Kremlings wanted to learn was how to defeat the Kongs'Wrinkly's words': "Those naughty crocodiles! All they want to learn is how to fight and squash monkeys, Tsk!" - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. *The Kremlings have met the Kongs, being well aware of each other and had conflicts with them prior to Donkey Kong Country since Donkey Kong is constantly guarding his bananas every night, as well as thievery the Kremlings have shown when they robbed Donkey's Kong's magical Banana Hoard to starve them to death and kidnapping the Kongs. *Cranky and K. Rool used to be friends (in Donkey Kong Land, after Cranky and DK made their bet, Cranky calls K. Rool to steal Donkey Kong's bananas again). *In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Wrinkly reveals that Cranky explored Crocodile Isle and learned all of it's secrets'Wrinkly's words': "Have you been to see my husband Cranky? He complains a little, but he does know everything about this island." - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. *As the Kremlings such as Kritter, Klump, and Krusha are only partially equipped for the military, and K. Rool owning great Technology like the Flying Krock, it's likely that the humans left Donkey Kong Island leaving the Kremlings only with the scraps/leftovers, fully militarily clothed Kremlings are more spread out, and most Kremlings have a body type very different from human men and women. References Category:Article stubs Category:Kongs Category:Kremlings Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Beta Elements Category:Kremling Kuthroats Category:Kremling Krew Category:Cameos Category:Males Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Super Smash Bros Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros Melee Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Mario Games Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Playable characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Arcade Games Category:Racing characters Category:Cancelled games Category:Species